


I just wanted a shucking coffee

by SahadCaethlin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exams stress, Hall of residence, M/M, Nervous break down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a Business student and is currently in the middle of his revisions for his exams. He hasn't been sleeping in three days and it strongly influences his behaviour. To the point of breaking down for a cup of coffee, in front of a certain blond British boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanted a shucking coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr, from stevebuqy: “I’ve been awake for three days and I spent my last bit of loose change on this coffee that I just spilled all over the floor/my pants and now I’m crying and you’re trying not to openly stare” au.

Three days. He hadn’t slept at all in three days. Three shucking days! Thomas felt like his eyes were burning as he looked at his computer. But he had an important test in a few days and all his class was stressing like hell and he was no exception and right now he was kind of having another panic attack. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes hard, just to refocus, and looked back at his computer. The lines were dancing in front of him. He sighed deeply and took off his glasses. He needed some rest... But he couldn’t afford it: he still had to go through at least three more chapters before tomorrow.

He cracked his neck and looked aside, to his notes, putting back his glasses. His notes were a bit incomplete so he had to go on internet to find the missing information. He was 24 years old and was in third year of Business studies. He had one week off, but it wasn’t for holidays: all his class was working like their lives depended on it for the big exams of this end of semester. Thomas couldn’t wait for this week and the one after to be over. He sighed again and tried to see what was missing in his marketing chapter. But his mind was blank: he couldn’t remember any of his classes which meant he had to look on internet for the missing pieces. He sighed and went back to his computer, his fingers crawling on his keyboard to google his research. He was slow and he knew it, but he had to be strong.

His eyes wandered on the screen, waiting for the page to appear. In the apartment, he could hear his roommate, Minho, coming back. It was 9 o’clock in the evening, the Asian was coming back from the town student’s library: his Korean classmate preferred to study in the library so he wasn’t tempted by all his video games and books and movies... They didn’t have the same speciality: Thomas was in Marketing major while Minho was in Sales. True that the Asian boy could sell everything to everyone: he always had the best arguments. The footsteps came closer and a soft knock on the door announced his roommate:

“Come in.” Thomas said, surprised to hear his voice so muffled: it was as if he had play dough in his mouth.

“Hey.” Minho murmured as he opened the door, his smile disappearing as he took a look on his friend. “Man... You look terrible.”

“Thanks.” The brunette mumbled.

“Well, sorry to be honest.” The Asian came in. “Have you slept a bit?”

“No.” Thomas shook his head as much to answer as to wake himself up. “I still have a lot of things to review.”

“Okay... Hope your notes are good enough.” Minho murmured.

“Why that?” The American boy frowned.

“’Cuz it looks like our internet is out.” The Korean pointed to the computer.

On the screen: an error message. Thomas eyes widened and his finger slammed the enter button as a litany of “nononononono” escaped from his mouth. He got up and kneeled under his desk to check his internet connection and Minho pinched his lips as an angry scream echoed in the room: they were changing their internet operator and it seemed that the changing was now operating. They were probably experimenting the few days without internet before having the new operator. And it couldn’t be a worst moment than this one for Thomas. He disconnected all the box and got up with it and Minho had just the time to stop him before the American boy tried to throw the box against the wall:

“Thomas! Stop it! We have to send it back to the operator or we will have to pay for it!”

“I don’t give a shucking shit!” The brunette yelled.

They fought a few minutes before the Asian took the box from Thomas’ hands, which wasn’t hard since the Korean was much stronger than his friend, thanks to his broad shoulders. Thomas fell on his bed and shot a death glare to his roommate, who shook his head:

“Man, your reviews are killing the best in you. You look like a panda who got stroke by a lightening!”

“Minho, do I look like I’m finding that funny?” The brunette greeted between his teeth.

“Nope. And that’s just another proof that you need some rest!” His roommate groaned back. “Man, you have no humour anymore!”

“I don’t need humour, Min’! I just need to shucking review for my exams! Can’t you get that?!” Thomas began to yell.

“I’m getting that you need a shucking rest, you shank!” The Korean screamed back. “Now get in your shucking bed and sleep!”

“What I need is a shucking coffee.” The American boy stormed out with his coat.

He slammed the apartment’s door before hearing any comment from his roommate and headed to the hall to get a coffee at the machine. He knew he was over-reacting, being just irritable because of the lack of sleep, and he would probably have to apologies to his friend after his exams. But right now, he just needed a coffee to get some energy back and get back to his revisions, knowing that he would have to work only with his book and his notes for tonight and would have to go to the library or the school to get an internet connexion.

The cold air of the hall made him shivered and just added a bit more to his irritation: they were in a student residence in the middle of the winter (Christmas was two month ago but he didn’t give a shit: cold meant winter), couldn’t they have thought about the heating! He passed by one of his neighbours: an English boy with blond short hair, chocolate eyes, fair skin and thin frame. But they hadn’t talked much, even if the blonde lived just across the corridor. Perhaps Minho was right when he said Thomas looked like an electrocuted panda because the boy stared at him, raising an eyebrow, without saying hi, which was kind of rare since his English neighbour saluted every single person he saw.

But right now, Thomas didn’t care even a bit. He arrived in front of the coffee machine and went through his pockets, frowning: he was sure he had a few coins left. Damned! He just HAD to have loose change, right? He indeed found two coins of twenty cents and thanked the karma since the coffee was at forty cents (everything was just so expensive in Europe). He introduced the coins in the machine with the vehemence of a junky in need of his drug, his finger almost shaking as he pressed the button of the strongest and darkest coffee of the machine, and he closed his eyes as the purring sound of the machine sang like the sexiest mermaid of the seven seas to his ears. The hot smell of the coffee was the most exquisite scent he had ever smelt. Yes, he really was in need of his own personal drug. His hand grabbed the cup and extracted it from the machine’s entrails, ready to take it to his lips and drink the burning liquid. But in his haste, the rim of the cup just hit the edge of the machine as he took it off and his weak hand let go of the cup with his precious beverage. The hot liquid splashed his jeans and burned his legs in a vicious bite, making him yell as much of pain as anger.

He stared at the sad spectacle with wide incredulous eyes. It couldn’t be... It was a nightmare! How could he have such bad luck? He didn’t even had the money to buy another one! And it was out of the question to ask forty cents to Minho. He would probably throw them at his face anyway since he had been a jerk with the Asian boy for the last three days. He was open-mouthed, his mind only beginning to curse, hastily followed by his mouth as he let out a cry of frustration and kicked the evil machine. It hurt his foot but right now he couldn't really feel it. He slammed his hand against it and then rolled to press his back against the wall, his hands rubbing his face as his nerves were breaking. His fingers slid in his dark hair, balling into fist on his head and almost tearing his hair off his scalp as tears began to roll down his cheeks. It couldn't be possible... Why? He just wanted a coffee. A shucking little coffee to keep going! What had he done wrong to deserve that?

The exhaustion and the stress were now beating him hard and he couldn't do anything else than cry, letting the salted tears burning his tired eyes. He let himself slid against the wall and sat on the floor, his body shaken by the sobs. In a burst of anger, he took off his glasses and threw them at the other side of the hall, hearing them hitting the ground badly. In the blur of his vision, he saw the English neighbour, keys in hand, near his door, ready to get in his flat. But he had stopped and was now staring at him. He definitely must be a sight to see with the deep and dark circles under his eyes, his sick pale skin, his dishevelled dark hair, his indoors t-shirt and pants wet with coffee, barefoot, his coat poorly hung on his shoulders... And crying like the biggest Hollywood slut because of a spilled cup of coffee. Yeah, definitely a sight to see.

The blonde looked away, keys in hand, ready to open his “DON’T OPEN DEAD INSIDE” decorated front door, but he stopped and looked back again. He couldn’t not stare at this guy visibly having a burn out crisis. Thomas wanted to throw himself by the window already and someone or something thought it could be funny to put his neighbour right there to assist at his breaking nerves. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down but the sobs wouldn't stop, he was so fed up. He heard footsteps and suddenly he opened his eyes on a squatting British. His chocolate eyes were looking at him in concern as he touched the brunette’s arm, only a brushing touch, and his voice came out in a soft deep murmur with a thick English accent:

“Hey, mate... It’s okay... Calm down. I’ve got you... Whatever it is happening to you, there’s no need for you to crash down. So breathe deeply with me, okay?”

Thomas wanted to send him away, to tell him that his current state was no business of his. But he obeyed, letting the blonde’s voice to comfort him and breathing deeply with him. Feeling suddenly very conscious of the ridiculous of his behaviour, he looked at the floor, lowering his head. Maybe his neighbour thought he was going to cry again because he gently pulled him into his arms, murmuring comforting words and sounds. His body was warm and he smelled like soap, a very soft scent... Thomas just felt reassured by it and just leant in the embrace, feeling weak and vulnerable.

A few minutes passed like this, the Brit only patiently cradling him side to side and waiting for the American boy to feel a bit better. When Thomas slowly pulled out, the blonde looked back at him:

“Listen, Tommy, you’re going to come with me, okay? I’ll give you something warm to drink. It’s going to be alright.”

It was as if he was talking to a wounded animal or a terrified child. Thomas didn't even know how the Brit knew his name: he didn't remember telling him. He let the blonde get up and pull him on his feet and then drag him to his flat. The apartment was an exact replica of his own, just like a mirror image of it. But the decoration was totally different and the smell too: where Minho and Thomas' flat looked like the house of electronic addicts with blue lights and videogames everywhere, the blonde's was neat and tidy, with many plants, and there was even tools on a wooden table made out of a door in the corridor between the rooms. Thomas looked around as the Brit took him into the kitchen and made him sit on a chair.

“There you go.” His neighbour gently said. “I'm going to prepare you something.”

He began to rummage all around in the different closets, taking cups with English flags on them, chocolate powder, tea bags, scones, cupcakes and put everything on the table. Thomas stared at all this with tired eyes and his voice sounded croaked as he mumbled:

“Do you have coffee?”

“No, my friend, I'm not giving you that.” The blonde answered calmly. “You just lost your nerves. Coffee won't do you any good, believe me.”

“You're proposing me tea... Isn't it as bad as coffee for the nerves?” The brunette grunted.

“It's herbal tea.” The Brit smirked to his tea ignorant neighbour.

“Oh...” Thomas stared at the cups for a moment before looking back to his host. “I'm sorry. I should thank you and here I am asking for coffee...”

“It's all good, don't worry.” His neighbour shrugged.

“Can I have hot chocolate, please?” The business student murmured. “Sorry but I'm not really into tea...”

The blonde laughed and nodded, pouring chocolate powder and milk in a cup and putting it into the microwave. Thomas observed him and, as he wanted to call him by his name, he realized he didn't even know it yet and blushed: what a moron! He cleared his throat, catching the Brit's attention.

“I...” He sighed. “I'm sorry but...”

“Are you always sorry for everything?” The blonde chuckled.

“Well...” Thomas shrugged, a small apologetic smile on his lips. “I don't even know your name...”

“It's Newt.” The Brit smiled and gave him his steaming cup of chocolate. “And don't feel bad: I only know your name 'cuz you guys next door are pretty loud.”

“Are we?” The brunette felt his cheeks burning.

“Not all the time. But I remember one day I was coming back home and you were in front of the building, yelling Minho's name 'cuz you had forgotten your keys.”

“I remember!” Thomas laughed softly. “The shank was recovering from a two days party. It was hell to wake him up...”

Newt nodded, his eyes studying his interlocutor while talking: his neighbour was visibly exhausted, his eyes were red and the dark circles under his eyes with his dishevelled hair made him look like a Tim Burton's character. He watched him drink slowly his chocolate and then asked:

“So... Why did you burn out?”

“Oh... I have big exams next week. Haven't slept in three days.” Thomas explained. “I guess it got the best of me...”

His words were slurring. He was terribly tired, Newt could see that much. He nodded and waited as he saw the brunette dozing off. The poor American boy was quickly asleep on the table and the Brit took the cup out of his hands: he put everything in the sink and looked up when hearing the door opening. His roommate, Gally, entered and raised an eyebrow at the sight of their neighbour sleeping in their kitchen.

“Tell you later.” Newt murmured.

The ginger-brown boy nodded and went to his room. The Brit looked one last time to his neighbour and decided to tell Minho where his roommate was. He crossed the corridor and knocked on the door.

****

When Thomas opened his eyes, the sun blinded him. It was the very first time he awoke at the sunlight: his flat wasn't exposed to the sun in the morning. The thought was like a slap and he straightened at once: what time could it be? Then he realized it wasn't his kitchen: everything was different, tidy, even the smell was different: it smelt like hot drinks and plants.

“Well, hello sunshine.” He heard behind him, making him turn around.

His blond neighbour came into the kitchen, in beige cargo pants and wide white tank top saying “I like you but if zombies chase us I’m tripping you”, rubbing his damp hair with a towel. He poured hot water in a cup and put a bag of tea in it before looking back at him, his towel on the back of his neck and his hair still wet:

“I didn't expect you up so early to be honest.”

“I... What time is it? How long did I sleep?” Thomas asked in an urging tone.

“Relax.” The Brit murmured, putting two little spoons of sugar in his drink and then sitting in front of him. “If you don't rest a bit, it won't do any good to your work: you won't remember your lessons. Stay here, take some breakfast and then go back to your apartment and work. Stop and eat normally at noon and then work until diner time and eat again. And come back here for a drink. What do you say?”

The brunette looked at his neighbour with an open mouth. They had never talked really and there he was giving him advice for his work. He bit his lower lip and sighed:

“I wish I could... But I really need to work my ass off for these exams. They are important...”

“Not as much as your health.” Newt deadpanned. “Plus if you can't concentrate on your sheet on the D day because you never slept... You will just want to kill yourself when receiving your grade.”

“Don't worry, I-” Thomas tried to counter but the blonde cut him.

“Trust me. I've been there.”

What did he mean? The brunette didn't understand but he simply nodded, the Brit having a certain authority... A knock on the door caught his attention and he heard the blonde getting up and saw him opening the door on his roommate.

“Hi.” Minho smiled.

“Hi.” Newt replied.

“I just came to get my roomie back.” The Asian said. “I miss him and his current oh so mighty cheerfulness.”

“You shuckface...” Thomas growled.

“I see what you mean.” Newt laughed. “Do you want to take some breakfast before? Gally will wake up in a few minutes.”

“What are you having?” Minho grinned.

“Pancakes with maple syrup. Chocolate, tea or coffee. Marmelade, bread. Bacon...” The Brit listed. “This kind of things.”

“You got me. I stay.”

Newt smirked and stepped back in the kitchen, letting the Asian close the door behind him. The blonde returned to the breakfast preparation, leaving the two boys to talk together. Thomas felt bad about his behaviour on the past few days, he looked up to his roommate and only waited for him to sit before blurting out:

“I'm sorry, Min'.”

“For what?” The Asian asked even if he knew very well, just wanting the brunette to say it out loud. The shank...

“Sorry for the way I behaved with you... I guess I messed up a bit...” The American sighed.

“It's okay... I get it, don't worry.” Minho slyly smiled. “I'll help you for the material we have in common.”

“Will you?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah... I made some very synthetic notes.” The Korean shrugged as if no big deal. “It will be easy, you'll see.”

“... Thanks.” The brunette felt a bit emotional to have his friend wanting to help him despite his behaviour of the last few days.

“Well don't thank me. Thank our British comrade here: he is the one who found you yesterday, took you in and came to our door, asking me to help you.” Minho smirked.

“Did he?” Thomas' eyes widened, turning his attention to the said British comrade.

“I thought we had a deal.” Newt groaned, putting a cup of steaming coffee in front of the Asian. “You weren’t supposed to tell him.”

“You asked him to help me?” The brunette repeated.

“I...” Newt sighed, looking away even if staying calm. “Yes, I did. Sorry, it wasn't my call. Just thought... You might feel less stressed if he helped you a bit. Plus it’s why roommates are there for.”

Thomas wondered for a second if he should feel hurt or offended that the blonde thought he couldn't make it on his own. But Newt had been nothing but kind to him since the last night and he really couldn't get mad because of that. He just smiled and murmured:

“Thanks.”

The Brit looked back at him and smiled too. For some reason, it was like he had relaxed at those words, finishing the preparation for the pancakes. At some point, Gally joined them and they ate their breakfast, talking about everything but exams. Gally happened to be working in architecture and had a thing for tinkering: he had made all the furniture in the flat on his free time. Newt was student in psychology and criminology, fascinated by human nature and all its flaws. He was only in second year and when Thomas wondered why, the blonde explained he had stopped politic and economy studies two years ago after a nervous breakdown.

“So that's why you told me you've been there.” The brunette realized.

“Yup.” Newt admitted. “It got pretty out of hand. I ended up taking pills I shouldn't have taken and ended up waking up in a hospital with a broken leg without knowing how I'd got there.”

“Oh shuck...”Minho was dumbfounded. “What did happen to you?”

“I really don't know...” The Brit shrugged. “My now ex-roommate had given me those pills. To relax a bit. Gally is the one who found me in the street, three blocks from here, drowning in my blood.”

“A car had hit him.” The ginger head boy mumbled. “But the guy didn't stay and nobody saw it so...”

“God. You've been pretty lucky that Gally was passing nearby.” Thomas murmured.

“Well, as much as you were for having me yesterday.” Newt smirked.

The brunette blushed, a bit embarrassed to remember how miserable he must have looked. It only made the blonde laugh and he patted Thomas shoulder:

“It's okay. Everybody has ups and downs. The most important is that now you're on your feet and ready to fight.”

“Thanks, man.” The brunette smiled.

“Well, we should be going if we wanna work efficiently today.” Minho blurted. “Thanks for the breakfast, guys. Next time it's at ours.”

“Good that.” Newt nodded and accompanied them to the door. “See you later then.”

“After dinner, for the drink?” Thomas smiled.

“All good for us.” The blonde replied with a smirk.

They left the flat, returning to the impersonal corridor separating their two apartments. Minho led the way, opening the door and letting in his roommate. He had the decency to wait for their own door to be closed to look at the American and smiled:

“You little shank.”

“What?” Thomas stared back at him, raising his eyebrows.

“Are you into guys? Or better say into lil' blond Brits?” The Korean gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Wha-“ The brunette shook his head. “What do you mean, Min'?”

“What “Min' means” is that you, my friend, have a crush.” Minho smiled. “Or you better have one.”

“... I think we better start working now, Min'.” His roommate mumbled.

“Urgh! Thomas! How can you still be alive AND not a virgin anymore, I wonder!” The Asian sighed to the sky before looking back at his friend. “Seriously, shank?”

“What?” Thomas groaned impatiently. “What is it you want me to say?”

“Come on, Tom. Newt, the lil' blond Brit? He likes you, it's obvious.” Minho let out, exasperated.

Thomas stayed dumfounded for a few seconds. Could it be? Or was his roommate definitely beyond any help? He sighed and shook his head before heading to his room to get his things, hearing the Asian grunting in his back. Maybe Minho was working too hard too...

****

In the evening, Thomas put down his reviews and got up: he had promised he would have a proper meal. Minho was already in the kitchen, looking in the fridge to see what they had. The brunette appeared in the kitchen:

“Hey, is there anything for us to eat?”

“Yeah, I could make something edible...” The Asian mumbled. “Or...”

“Or what?” Thomas asked.

“Or you could walk across the corridor and invite our friends for dinner and we could just order.” Minho smiled.

“Okay. I’m gonna ask.” The American student turned around and got out of his flat to stop almost immediately, raising an eyebrow.

He hadn’t really looked the day before but he could now plenty see his neighbours’ front door: it was a vinyl decoration representing an almost broken door with red painted letters “DON’T OPEN DEAD INSIDE”. He then remembered the t-shirt the blonde was wearing at breakfast and chuckled, they must be serious Walking Dead series fans. He crossed the corridor and rang the bell, waiting a few seconds before hearing footsteps and the door opened on the blonde. Newt smiled:

“Oh, hey, Tommy. How are you doing?”

“Fine. Thanks to you.” Thomas gently smiled before remembering Minho’s words and swallowing as he looked to the Brit. “I... Er...”

Newt raised his eyebrows, visibly waiting for the brunette to speak and Thomas needed all his will to shut up his roommate’s voice in his head lullabying about the blonde liking him. He inspired and said:

“Minho and I thought that maybe Gally and you could come and have dinner with us. You know, to thank you for the breakfast. Or maybe have you already eaten?”

“Oh, no, we didn’t. It’s great. I’m gonna call Gally.” Newt offered and called in the flat. “Gally! Come here!”

Thomas heard a loud bang and grumbling before seeing the architecture student in the flat’s corridor, rubbing his forehead. He stopped in front of them, wincing:

“What?”

“Sorry, I forgot you were assembling the console.” The Brit pinched his lips not to laugh. “Thomas and Minho invite us for dinner. You in?”

“Depends.” Gally shrugged. “What are we having?”

“Well, we thought we could order something. I’ll pay for it.” Thomas informed them. “So I thought we might as well have a drink while waiting for the food to arrive.”

“Good that.” Newt smiled. “I’m in.”

“Me too.” Gally nodded. “Just go first, I’ll join you guys after a shower. I stink from working.”

“Alright, see you then.” The blonde walked out of his flat.

Newt had just a zipped sweater, not taking anything else since he was just going across the corridor. But he shivered nonetheless until they got into Thomas’ and Minho’s place, mumbling something about student residence and heating. The Asian beamed at the sight of them, opening his arms widely as he announced:

“And here comes the Queen of England!”

“Bugger.” The Brit chuckled.

“Hey, Gally isn’t with you.” Minho noted, surprised.

“He’s been working on a furniture so he’s taking a shower before coming.” Newt explained and smirked. “So, what can you propose us, chef?”

The Asian grinned and put a pile of menus in front of their neighbour, laughing as the blonde looked at it with wide eyes, not believing the amount of menus. And Minho specified that they had tried every single one of them. Newt selected a few and preferred to wait for his roommate to really pick one, more interested in discovering his neighbours’ flat. He had never been a huge fan of technology: more than once he could forgot his phone at home, he didn’t really understand facebook and was totally hermetic to twitter. But he liked the flat: the guys had installed a homemade stereo system in the kitchen, cables fixed on the walls and roof and running in the entire apartment. They had put blue neon lights in the corridor and it looked quite like a sci-fi decoration, making the blonde to laugh.

“My... You are really into technologies... Cables everywhere...” He looked around. “Is that a tablet in the toilets?”

“Yeah. Just in case it takes too long.” Minho laughed.

“Wanna visit?” Thomas offered.

“Yeah, sure!” Newt followed him in the corridor, leaving Minho in the kitchen.

“So... This is the bathroom.” The brunette touched the open door with his hand. “Here’s the toilets you already saw. I’m gonna close that door. Sorry. Oh, that’s Minho’s room and that’s mine.”

The Brit nodded, sneaking in the last room. Thomas’ room had notes and papers everywhere, almost covering entirely his desk (except for his laptop space), floor and bed. But it was a basic Ikea room for the furniture. The brunette fidgeted a little and murmured:

“Sorry for the mess.”

“It’s okay. You’re preparing exams. You should see my room when I’m working. It’s always like a tornado had been there.” Newt chuckled.

He looked the room for a few seconds and then turned his attention back on Thomas, a small smile on his lips. What was he thinking? The brunette wondered. His roommate’s voice ringing in his head again, yelling at his brain that the guy liked him. The Brit’s voice took him out of his reverie:

“So...? How do you feel now?”

“Rested. I think I truly needed those few hours of sleep last night.” Thomas admitted.

“No shit.” Newt smirked, bemused.

The brunette felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Was Minho right when saying that the blonde liked him? And what about himself? He had never really been attracted to a boy before... He had decently admitted that some guys were handsome or cute but never had he thought deeper of it. His eyes stayed anchored in in his neighbour’s, both silent. Was there anything to say at all? Newt hesitated and just slightly approached his face, only a few millimetres, not sure of anything. And Thomas leant in. It was nothing more than their lips pressed together, but right then, it was just as if the world had stopped spinning, as if the entire human race had stopped breathing. Thomas just slightly touched the blonde’s jaw with the tip of his fingers. Their lips made a little sound when parting, their eyes opening and looking directly into the other’s irises.

The sudden ear-splitting ring of the entrance bell made them both jump and look around as they were aware again of the world around them. Minho’s voice greeted Gally in the corridor. They both chuckled awkwardly and Newt whispered:

“We should go.” He was moving past the brunette to get to the door.

“Newt.” Thomas murmured, catching his fingers, making him to look at him.

He didn’t know what to say, just holding the thin fingers of the blonde in his hand. He hesitated, dropping his gaze for a second, and then looked back at the Brit. Newt had a small smile on his lips and simply said:

“Come on, Tommy. Let’s have a drink with the two other dorks.”

“Newt, I...” Thomas began but was cut in the middle of his sentence by a finger pressed against his lips.

“Don’t.” The blonde said, offering him a nice and shy smile. “After your exams... When you have some time for me...?”

The American boy bit his bottom lip, feeling his heart beating strongly, not really knowing anything at all. But he wanted to give it a shot. He wanted to feel those lips against his again, to touch this skin again, and to slide his fingers into these fair strands... And kiss him. Again and again.  He smiled and slowly nodded. Squeezing the thin fingers in his hands one last time, he let him go. Newt smiled at him and went into the corridor, murmuring under his breathing:

“After your exams... What am I? A masochist or what?”

He shook his head slightly and prepared himself to wait for two weeks. But when looking into the brunette’s eyes across the table during their drink, he knew that they would celebrate the end of the exams. Definitely. A smile danced on his lips and his mind.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> "You're just shucking stupid, you know that?" Gally deadpanned, totally unmerciful in front of the Brit.
> 
> Newt groaned, face against the table in the middle of their kitchen. What has he been thinking of? After the exams? Sincerely, what a moron! He sighed deeply and turned a bit to look at his roommate. 
> 
> "I hate when you're right..."
> 
> "I said to Minho that they could come and have breakfast with us tomorrow." Gally informed him with a blank face.
> 
> "Did you?" Newt jolted up, a large grin on his face.
> 
> "Yeah... And we have to go and ring for lunch." The ginger boy looked at him with a knowing smirk, shrugging a shoulder. "So they don't forget to eat, you know."
> 
> "Gally... Can I say that I love you?" The blonde beamed.
> 
> "Save your heart-shape eyes for your "Tommy", will you."


End file.
